1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production of maleic anhydride modified butyl rubber which is capable of forming, as a starting material, a modified butyl rubber having improved processability, while maintaining the physical properties, and the utilization thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A halogenated butyl rubber is formed by dehydrohalogenation to form a conjugated diene structure. It is possible to react this conjugated structure with maleic anhydride to modify the butyl rubber. It is also possible to react this maleic anhydride modified butyl rubber with a compound containing an amine or hydroxyl group. This series of technologies is already known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 48-90385 (method of producing conjugated diene butyl rubber), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 53-42289 (method of producing conjugated diene butyl rubber), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 59-84901 (method of producing conjugated diene butyl) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-131643 (modified butyl rubber composition). However, no modification technology considering the processability of this modified butyl rubber is known.